


All tied up

by orphan_account



Series: Batjokes oneshots [4]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, batjokesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like everytime they spend quality time together, the Joker is always tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All tied up

All tied up

“Oh Batman!” The clown cackles from the floor. “Are you just gonna leave me here?” Batman stops, and turns back around. He left the clown tied up for the police to find.

The Joker pouts. “As much as I love kinky stuff like this, you can’t just leave me high and dry!” He giggles as Batman’s lip curls in anger. The Joker shifts in the rope again, arching his back in an almost erotic way-

Batman grits his teeth. The Joker always have a way of irking him. Like an itch in the back of his mind crawling at his skin. The clown licks his lips, looking up at him through lidded eyes, as if knowing that Bruce is ridiculously turned on.

“Come on, Batsy-” Joker whispers. “We still have some time…” Batman walks over, almost a mechanical gesture for him. How many times has the Joker beckoned for him while tied up and defenseless, and how many more times he has followed?

The madman was a drug, and Bruce is the biggest addict. But Batman followed the source of his lust and anger. The Joker grins. Bats always gets so wound up around him. It was hilarious to watch. He shifted under the ropes again.

“What. Do. You. Want.” Batman growls, hand curling around the Joker’s neck. Seeing the ball of nervous energy completely helpless and at his mercy sent a jolt of electricity to his groin, making his face heat up in anger and embarrassment.

Joker smiles again, baring his teeth. “Oh, Batman. I want you to do what you usually do!” He laughs. Batman grits his teeth at the high pitched and grating sound, curling his fist tighter around the criminal’s neck.

“Stop. Talking.” Joker’s voice is like poison, each word driving a dagger into his mind. “Then, ah, shut me up, Batman.” He tells the Bat, fully aware of the implications of those words.  
Without further thought, Batman lunges forward and press their lipss together.

Press is too nice of a word. Rather, it was a vicious kiss. Not even a kiss, more of a bite, with the way the blood drips off the Joker’s painted lips. It tasted like copper and death.

It was a heated kiss. They tumble onto the hard concrete wall, Batman flipping the other man onto his stomach in a fluid, practised move. He has stopped counting the amount of times they have done this now.

The Joker laughs, and Batman grabs his hair and slams his head onto the floor. “O-oh, Batsy!” He chortles, “C’mon! Do it! I’m all tied up!” “You are.” Batman removes his hand from around his neck and places the grip on the Joker’s arms.

“What are you gonna do about is, Bats?” The Joker licks his lips as the fingers around his wrists tighten. “Playing rough, Batsy?” Batman did not reply. Instead, he ripped the Joker’s belt off, pulling his pants down, and unclasped his belt. “Kinky.” Joker grins.

Batman brought his hand down, spreading the cheeks. The Joker shifted on the ground, giddy at the sensation. “C’mon, bats! Do it- ‘s not like I can, uh, fight back.” Batman had to agree- being in complete control of the madman, even if it is just his body.

With one thrust, Bruce slams in the tight hole. The Joker cries out at the sudden sensation. “Y-you like it, don’t you?” He chokes out with a little laugh. “Bring in control.” Batman does not speak.

He moves, the tightening around his shaft sending sparks of lust coursing through him. His body was on fire, even though every fibre of his being crying out to his find. This is wrong, this is wrong and yet he could not help himself.

“Oh, Batsy!” Joker groans, teasing the man and arching back towards him. “Shut. Up.” Batman growls.

Even though the Joker says that Batman likes being in control of his body, he knows that, despite it’s wrongness, he control his mind.

Their bodies rocked together in the black, lustful night. Blood from bites and rough growls and bouts of insane laughter. Just like every other time. Always and forever, they were tied together.

“Are you just gonna leave me here?” Joker pouts as Batman stands and cleans himself. “C’mon, bats- let me go!” He calls out playfully. Bruce ignores him and leaves. Just another night.


End file.
